Lion's Den
Prologue: I lied when I said that I had no more experiences with the Raiders. Version ___: A while after the Timeline incident, I made a new world called “Stronghold,” my goal being to create an adventure map of a fortress the player would have to escape to be able to make it to the main world, where more structures and challenges would be found. I was about a fourth of the way through of building the main Fortress, when I heard a war horn, out in the distance. I merely shrugged and continued on building. I made it about half way through when I had to save and quit to go to my aunt’s birthday party, but when I returned “Stronghold” was renamed “Leo’s Stronghold,” and I knew no one named Leo. The world was in adventure mode with no cheats, so out of curiosity I went in. Nothing had been destroyed, but there was a time machine set to The Update That Never Came. Thinking that answers might be found, I went through. The Update That Never Came: I spawned in the middle of a labyrinth, the walls made of obsidian and the floors of bedrock, I could not see how large it was. A mob came round one of the corners, flanked by two Steves? armed with bows. I presumed they were Raiders, and typed in chat, “What do you want?” I heard a voice, deep and powerful, reply, “Escape.” They disappeared, so I chose a direction and went off. It went well at first, until I found a dead Alex?, bleeding and rotten, being ripped apart by crows. I took this as a warning and went in the opposite direction. I eventually managed to find a sign saying, “Almost there.” I ran off in the direction an arrow on the sign pointed too, when I heard a keening, soft and slow at first, but it soon rose in volume and tempo, till it was the loudest thing I have ever heard! It was a dreadful noise, so dreadful, I turned off my speakers, yet it continued, on and on and on and on. A murder of crows and a flock of ravens soon joined, turning an annoyance into torture, and I turned and twisted through the twists and turns, never finding a way out. I grew insane, so much that I yanked the power cord out, but instead of the computer turning off, everything in the house but the computer turned off. I found a room filled with lava and a parkour challenge, but I just threw myself in, to end it all! Infdev: I respawned in an odd biome, and thankfully the keening had stopped. There was no tall grass, and a brick pyramid. I walked to the pyramid and climbed up it to get a better view, but there was nothing interesting in sight. I was unsure what to do so I gathered some materials and made a pick and dug through the pyramid (I was now on survival). Oddly, I fell into a room, even though I'm sure brick pyramids have nothing but bricks inside them. It was empty except for an End Portal, so I thought, “Why not,” and jumped in. The portal lead me to the Sky dimension, which confused me. I walked around for a while until I found a tower made of gold and diamonds. I mined it all with my pick and went on my way. I was starting to get bored, until a message appeared in chat, “Let the hunt begin.” An Alex? came out of hiding from behind a tree and drew its stone sword. I readied my pick, deciding not to go down without a fight. It circled me, slowly drawing closer, and closer, and closer. It lunged, and I barely dodged, and I managed to get a couple of hits on its back before climbing a tree. It looked at me with cold, unforgiving eyes, and walked away. I waited a couple of minutes before jumping down and heading in the opposite direction. I came across a Steve? killing a sheep, and I hid between some rocks and watched. It killed the sheep, and instead of the body despawning like normal, the body remained and started bleeding. The Steve? bent over and began to eat the sheep, and more Steves? soon joined. I sat in horror as the Steves? ripped the sheep apart, eating everything, the intestines, the brain, and the heart, like lions at a kill. A group of Alexs? appeared and ambushed the Steves?, but the Steves? held them off, but there was only one Steve? left. It finished its meal, turned around, looked me straight in the eyes, and charged. I ran as fast as I could, but I didn’t make it. It killed me, took my diamonds and gold, and ran off. = The Update That Never Came: I respawned in a bedrock cave, with one light shining through, and I heard chanting and screaming, for blood and death. My inventory was cleared except for an iron sword and some steak. Three lions (from UTNC) appeared from the dark and crawled slowly towards me. The light shining through disappeared and the lions prepared to pounce. I drew my sword, and I did not want to die and respawn in some other horrible spectacle, so I lunged first. It was a long, bloody fight, and I killed two lions, but the third one snuck up on me and brutally ripped me to shreds. = 1.7.10: I respawned in a mega taiga, and it was night, and I was not sure what to do, so I dug a hole and waited till morning. When I came out there were three signs and three buttons. The first sign said, “Coward,” the next said, “Fool,” and the last said “Slave.” The buttons were under each sign, and I realized it was a test to see which one I thought I was. I considered the events that have happened, and came to a conclusion. I realized what I really was to the Raiders, and chose, “Slave.” Version ____: I respawned back into my original world, with the fortress and whatnot. I was in creative so I continued to build the Fortress till I glanced at my watch and saw it was 3:42 AM. I went to bed, and when I woke up, all signs of the Raiders were gone, and an update came out, removing the time machine. Epilogue: I have come to the conclusion that the only power that things like Herobrine, the Raiders, or .null have is the power we give them. Notch may have been being sarcastic when he posted that the only way to defeat them was to ignore them, but maybe he was right……….. Category:Dramapasta Category:Minecraft Category:Moderately Long Pastas